Michael Scott's Wedding
by Smurphy27
Summary: Fans of The Office would all agree that we missed out on Michael Scott's Wedding after Steve Carrel left the show. Well, a wrong has been righted and Michael Scott is getting married to Holly Flax, finally! Readers will join the characters in Boulder Colorado for a hilarious, heartfelt wedding ceremony and reception. It's the closure we've been seeking.


No one knew it, but occasionally he would still have to pinch himself. Today was one of those days as he opened his eyes to see the wedding ring still on his finger. The picture of himself with Pam and their daughter still sat on his desk. Now, she was pregnant with their second child, a son, and it was all still so surreal. The office had had some significant changes over the last few months as well. The most it's ever had since he started working there twelve years prior. Michael Scott proposed to their intermittent HR rep, Holly Flax, and together they moved to Colorado to care for her ailing parents. Cue all the shenanigans his coworkers were prone to. The first to attempt filling the role of regional manager ended up comatose. Jo, their CEO, then offered _him_ the job of acting manager in which he turned down with his coworker's contentment in mind. In a cruel twist of fate he was rewarded with Dwight becoming acting manager instead. It lasted only a week, however, when he shot a gun off in the office. Jim should have known it was only a matter of time before such a preposterous situation righted itself. After the freak show the hiring committee turned out to be, they eventually settled with Robert California as the new regional manager. This lasted approximately two minutes when he came in, looked all around, and left. The man ended up at Jo's office in Florida, and talked her out of her own job as CEO. This left them back at square one with needing to fill the manager's position and Robert chose Andy Bernard. Yup. The same guy who punched a hole in the wall and attempted to marry Angela. Jim had to give credit where credit was due, however. The man wasn't doing too badly of a job so far.

"Oh my goodness, you guys!" Erin suddenly cried.

The office turned to the receptionist who was grinning from ear to ear, eyes wide with excitement. She was waving several thick white envelopes.

"What is it?" Pam asked.

"I don't know! But my name is on one!"

Pam laughed while Jim got up and headed over to the reception area. Erin handed the envelopes over to him and he shuffled through them before finding one with his and Pam's name on it. He sat the rest down as he slid his finger under the opening of the envelope until he could pull out a card that shimmered.

"Oh wow," he thought out loud with a smirk as he read what turned out to be an invitation.

"What?!" Pam asked again impatiently.

"It's an invitation to Michael and Holly's wedding."

There were excited gasps and murmurs from his coworkers as he scooped up the rest of the invitations and began passing them around.

"This is so cool!" Erin gushed, "I've never gotten an invitation to anything before."

Jim exchanged pitying glances with Pam as he sat down so they could read the invitation together.

"Wow. Very nice and…traditional," Pam murmured a few moments later.

"Ah," he replied, "you spoke too soon."

"Yes, I did," she sighed, shaking her head.

" _We look forward to you coming! - That's what she said"_

 _***Three months later***_

Michael sat with his knees on the couch and eyes peeled to the glass window looking out to their front yard. The documentary crew from his beloved stomping grounds, Dunder Mifflin, was due to arrive at any moment and he could hardly contain his excitement. To add to what was already spilling over, he was getting married to Holly the next day, and his Dunder Mifflin family would be in attendance. The documentary crew had requested permission to film the entire occasion from beginning to end and they wanted to start with catching up on his and Holly's life together since they left Scranton. As Michael reminisced about his time in the Electric City, the moment he was waiting for came. A dark SUV appeared out of the corner of his eye and he watched in anticipation as it slowed and eventually turned into their driveway.

"Holly, they're here!" he called from behind him as he bounded from the couch, his foot catching the edge of the carpet. He landed a foot away on his hands and knees but wasn't deterred as he cursed and scrambled to his feet.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Holly called, "are you okay?"

Michael ignored her as he flung open the door and greeted the approaching crew with a wave and a grin. A half an hour later the crew was setting up their equipment in the room he used as his office as he stood and watched. When they were done, they gave him a microphone to strap to himself like in the olden days.

"Alright, Michael," Ben called, "start off by telling us how long it's been since you left Dunder Mifflin, and what you've been up to since."

"Well it's been six months since Holly and I left Dunder Mifflin to move to Colorado. Holly's father had Alzheimer's. I didn't know what Alzheimer's was at first. I've never retold a joke so many times in my life. "

"Yeah. They tend to forget things fairly often so they probably aren't the best audience for jokes," Ben replied, fishing for a more Michael-esque response.

"Not at all," Michael replied, shaking his head, "It was like a Dory from "Finding Nemo" situation. I told him my best joke, but had to repeat it so many consecutive times that I now hate it. (Pause). And I thought Dory was hilarious in the movie! Turns out she doesn't have the same effect in real life." Michael looks to the camera and shrugs, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"How is he doing now?" Ben asked.

"He passed away a couple months after we got here."

"So sorry to hear that," Ben replied, "what are you and Holly doing for work now?

"Holly was able to find another Human Resources job fairly easily. It was a little harder for me. There's nothing like Dunder Mifflin here. I eventually got work at Office Max and I feel like I am cheating on the guys back in Scranton. "

"Are you excited to see them?"

"Yes" Michael grins, "I'm so excited. Dwight is especially excited. I asked him to be my best man. I asked Ryan first, though. He said no. Don't tell Dwight." Michael looks pointedly to the camera.

"Okay," Ben laughed. "Did you hear Andy Bernard became manager?"

"I did hear something about that. Well, they can't all be Michael Scott," he shrugged.

Michael could only recall the Andy Bernard who played the banjo and was obsessed with singing acapella. He couldn't imagine him sitting in the manager's chair and he noticed the twinge of jealousy that coursed through him. He felt almost as if he needed to go right a wrong, but he knew he could do no such thing. Michael had had trouble moving on from Dunder Mifflin, from Scranton. Holly could sense this upon his arrival and it lasted for the first few months. He didn't want to guilt trip his fiancé, however, so he worked to hide it better.

"So, Michael," Ben began again, breaking through his thoughts, "how are you feeling about the wedding tomorrow?"

"It's been a long time coming," he replied simply, "we went through so much to get here. I had to see her leave, see her with another man, and I couldn't for the life of me accept that that's how it was going to be."

"Where do you think you'd be in life right now if Holly never broke up with AJ?"

"On my worst days, before she broke up with him, I think I must have killed the man a dozen times in my head," Michael answered, "I could never have done it for real, though. After burning my foot on the George Foreman, there's no way I could burn my fingerprints completely off."

"Why would you burn your fingerprints off?" Ben asked.

"You guys need to watch more crime shows. I am fully equipped to kill someone. The fear of burning myself again benefited society, and AJ," Michael replied, grinning sheepishly at the camera.

When the documentary crew first began at Dunder Mifflin they had briefed everyone on how they should begin their answer with the crew's questions intact. This was so the potential audience would know what they were talking about. They wouldn't be privy to hearing the crew's questions beforehand. Michael was often chastised for immediately starting in a rant.

"So what can we expect from the ceremony and reception tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"It's the moment everyone has waited for. I mean, I expect everyone to be over the moon. I walked Phyllis down the aisle for her wedding. Although, her dad tried to show me up and ruined it. And at Jim and Pam's wedding, I had to sleep by the ice machine. So, come on! There's no competition."

"Okay, great! Thank you, Michael. I think that's a wrap for now. We'll meet you at the church tomorrow."

"Alright," Michael replied, slapping his knees as he stood, "I'll be the one dressed in a tux."

"Um, Michael? I think that saying only works for the bride."

"Why's that?"

"Well the bride should really be the only woman in white. I think lots of men will be in tuxes. Your best men will be in tuxes," Ben replied.

"Yeah, but I'll be the only groom, Ben!"

 _***Michael and Holly's Wedding day***_

Jim had already gotten CeCe out of her car seat and was waiting at the back of their rental by the time Pam managed to gather herself out of her own seat. She was ready to pop at this point and Jim was used to the extra time it took for the simplest things. While they waited he took in the sights around them that were Colorado. There were mountains looming over them with a thin veil of fog that gave them a ghostly appearance. The sun was shining brightly, however, and combated whatever negativity the mountains and fog had the potential for. It was beautiful, and far from Scranton which he loved. It gave him the temporary illusion that he'd gotten out of there and was doing something more important with his life than selling paper. He would soak as much of it up as he could. His own version of rejuvenation he thought to himself as CeCe stirred impatiently in his arms.

"So Jim, what's going on today?" Ben the cameraman asked for the future audience's benefit.

" _We_ are in Boulder, Colorado for Michael and Holly's wedding. Very exciting for two reasons. Uh. For one we are all very happy for Michael and Holly. We were there from the very beginning as they built their relationship. We were there when Michael was heartbroken over losing her and then when they finally reunited."

"And two?"

"Two," Jim began again, "Michael doesn't have a good running streak with weddings. I hope for the best today."

"Ready?" Pam asked, appearing at his side and out of breath.

"Yep! Let's do it."

"I think I'm going to vomit," Michael breathed as he paced the short length of the private parlor.

"It's normal to be nervous," Dwight replied, "it's a big deal. You are making a serious legal obligation to _one_ person for the rest of your life."

"Helpful, Dwight," Jim replied as he shook his head. "Michael, it _is_ normal to be nervous. It _is_ a big deal, but it's a big deal because you are finally marrying your soulmate."

"Yeah go with that, Michael. Divorce is expensive," Dwight replied.

"Shut _up_ , Dwight!" Michael snapped, still pacing.

"What's _really_ bothering you?" Jim asked, noticing an unfamiliar worry in his old boss's eyes.

"I loved Jeff, Jim. I did. I loved my stepdad, but…"

Michael stopped pacing and faced the window instead. Light poured in from where the curtains couldn't reach.

"But what?" Jim asked after a moment.

"I don't think about it, I don't talk about it, but when my father left us it really tore me a part. I felt-" Michael stopped to take a deep breath, emotion growing by the second and overtaking his speech.

"I felt that something had to have been wrong with me. I must not have been that important if he was capable of leaving so easily. From that moment on, I carried this fear with me that everyone and everything I care for will eventually leave. To go find something better" he finished, his hands going to his face.

There was a heavy silence in the room. Michael had never shared such a thing with them before, but it was all coming out now, minutes from taking his place at the altar.

" _Michael_ ," Jim sighed, "you were a _child_. Whatever reason he had for leaving you and your mom was _his_ issue. Something was wrong with _him_ , with _his_ life. It had nothing to do with you."

"I just don't want me and Holly to end up in divorce. I don't want _my_ child to ever have to go through that."

"Well that's the first step right there, Michael," Jim replied, "Being aware of how much it affected you so you can prevent it the best you can. This is not that story, Michael. You and Holly are not your parents. If, God forbid, it _did_ happen, you can go about it a whole different, better way than your dad did."

Michael managed a sniffle. There was this release of pent of emotion and energy upon sharing such a thing and Jim's words helped more than he would ever know. He was right, after all. He and Holly _were_ different. They were soulmates.

"Now," Jim began, straightening his jacket, "it's time for you to go get married."

Michael smiled, "thanks, Jim. I'm so glad you all could make it."

Jim nodded and turned on his heel, leading the way out of the parlor with Dwight following behind.

"I need to go first, Jim. _I'm_ the best man," Dwight could be heard chastising down the hall.

Michael gave them a few moments to get ahead before heading out himself. There were still knots and butterflies running amok in his belly, but they were due to his excitement now. Not fear. Michael rounded the corner and stopped in front of the entryway leading to the altar. As he made his way slowly down the aisle he took in the sight of the massive room. There were bouquets of roses tied to the corners of every pew, and the silk white carpet under his feat was dotted with rose petals. There was someone filling every seat and he took the sight in greedily, cherishing it all. To the left was Holly's friends and family. To the right he spotted his Dunder Mifflin family. Angela with her lips pressed into a hard line, a pioneer looking hat on her head. Oscar nodded while Kevin waved excitedly. Phyllis donned a giant floral hat and was fanning herself as he passed. Stanley sat staring blankly ahead with his mistress by his side, and Meredith nodded his way. Andy sat next to Erin who both grinned like fools upon seeing him. Pam sat just behind the first row and rocked CeCe on her lap. The sight brought a tear to his eye. He'd missed them all fiercely.

Finally, his mom sat at the very front with her long gray hair piled onto the top of her head. Michael gave her a hug before taking his place at the altar that was empty for the time being. The room was filled with excited murmurs but promptly went silent as the processional music began to play, and Michael's heart skipped a beat. The doors he'd come through himself opened once more, and his wedding party stood in a single file line.

After a long moment of silence, the line of bridesmaids, dressed in red, began making their way down the aisle, arm in arm with his groomsmen. First Dwight, his best man, then Jim, and finally his old boss, David Wallace. Michael was so overcome with anticipation he couldn't stand still. _Uh oh_ , he thought suddenly. In mere seconds it was already pungent, and it snaked around him like smoke. The presence of those now surrounding him tightened. Dwight coughed from behind him. He sounded like he was seizing. Holly's maid of honor across the way was wrinkling her nose.

" _Good God, Michael_ ," Dwight whispered.

" _Shh!_ "

 _Is this some kind of payback from blaming the smell on Phyllis at her wedding all those years ago? I'm sorry_ , he thought desperately. Meanwhile, two kids on Holly's side of the family were the flower girl and ring bearer. They were halfway down the aisle when everyone suddenly stood. Michael looked towards the door on cue where Holly now waited.

Michael's breath caught as soon as he laid his eyes on her. The faintness of red lips teased him from behind a curtain of white. He couldn't think of the names of the parts he was staring at, but her midsection was covered in lace and the form fitting material accentuated her hips. It stopped there and the rest flowed out and away from her like something out of a fairytale. Michael could only smile and shake his head in disbelief. He was _truly_ the luckiest man in the world. It was something he'd felt from the very beginning with Holly, but it was validated tenfold in those moments.

The music seemed to pick up as Holly began her infamous walk down the aisle towards him, arm in arm with her Uncle Thomas. Time seemed to stand still until she was carefully climbing the steps to take her place at the altar. Michael was grinning from ear to ear as he faced her. The red lips were more prominent, and her blue eyes were shining like the surface of a lake as its hit by the sun. Michael hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped until their Priest began to speak in between them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Michael and Holly in marriage," he began, "Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly, and today, they publicly declare their private devotion to one another."

Michael and Holly didn't take their eyes off each other as they smiled and nodded like puppets. They were both too enraptured by one another to do much more.

"The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend," he continued, "A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish."

The man glanced at the little ring bearer who came forward on cue with Michael and Holly's rings on a little white pillow. The man then looked down towards Michael, turning over Holly's ring to him. Michael's hands shook, almost dropping the symbolic token.

"Please take one another's hands," the man instructed, "Holly, will you have Michael, to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live?

"I do," Holly answered without pause, emotion coating her voice.

Michael slid the ring onto her finger in response and noted her hands shook just as much as his.

"Now," the man continued, "Holly, please ready your ring to Michael. Michael, will you have Holly, to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself for only her so long as you both shall live?"

Michael attempted to clear his throat as best he could. It felt as if cement had been poured down it.

"I do," he squeaked, as Holly gently slipped the golden ring onto his own left ring finger. A sight he yearned and hoped he would see, but sometimes seemed bleak. During his search for the perfect woman he went through toxic relationships, and relationships with no morals that wouldn't last. There were times when the infamous wait didn't seem worth it, but standing there now, he knew he'd do it all over again if it meant he ended up in this very moment, with Holly Flax.

The priest cleared his throat as he declared, "I now pronounce you, _Husband_ and _Wife_. Michael, you may kiss the bride."

Michael didn't waste any time gently pulling the veil up over Holly's head and placing his lips onto hers. It was the "sincerely" at the end of a long, emotion-filled letter. It was the end credits to his favorite movie. It was the stamp on a letter before going off to its next destination. They were saying "good-bye" to the past and "hello" to their future as partners, as husband and wife. When they finally separated they were breathless, and the room around them was filled with applause.

Arm in arm they stepped down from the altar and began their walk back down the aisle together. Michael looked towards his Dunder Mifflin family who stood and clapped with the rest of their friends and family. The corners of his eyes stung. It was perfect. It wouldn't have been the same without them there. Those people had become his family in Scranton and was there for every moment of his search for love. It was Jim who first coached him on developing a relationship with Holly. It was Pam who encouraged him to get closure, and as a result, he discovered the feelings she still had for him. It'd given him hope that not all was lost with Holly. The whole office had supported the final showdown between the two of them, and was ecstatic when everything came full circle. Michael had a bond with these people that could never be forgotten or replaced.

As Michael and Holly made their way down the aisle everyone filtered out of the pews and followed behind. Once they stood on the front steps of the church he couldn't help but to pull Holly into another kiss as the crowd parted around them. They gathered on each side of the sidewalk and continued to clap until Michael finally broke their embrace.

"I love you!" he shouted over the dull roar around them.

"I love you, too!" Holly grinned.

They turned from one another and continued down the steps, enveloping themselves with the cheers of their family and friends. Michael was delighted to see that those on the inside were blowing bubbles. It was his idea. As they got closer to the end of the sidewalk, he noticed something that made his stomach ache. Toby. Toby Flenderson in living, breathing, jaundice looking color, stood at the end of the sidewalk.

" _The Devil makes no exceptions_ ," he breathed, " _not even on my wedding day_."

Michael turned to Holly but she was avoiding his eye and giving all her attention to the guests on the left. How did such a thing happen? He and Holly sent out the invitations together. He'd seen everyone on their guest list. Did she go behind his back to invite Toby to their wedding? They hadn't even been married for ten minutes! He took an oath on that altar to be there and work through whatever issues came about, but this?! Toby wasn't an issue he was an enigma.

Michael avoided the man's dull, lifeless stare as he passed. He even clapped dully for crying out loud. They were through the wedding gauntlet and approaching the limousine decked out in streamers in their honor. Holly was still avoiding his gaze as their groomsmen and bridesmaids climbed into the limo after them. Pam and CeCe joined Jim. They were all as animated as Michael and Holly had been.

"Toby? Really? You invited Toby, Holly? You did, didn't you? Why!? He doesn't think he's coming to the reception, does he?"

The limo went silent and Holly finally glanced to him with mild warning in her eyes.

"Michael, _please_. It wasn't fair for everyone in the office to get invited except him."

"The Devil is excluded from things every day, Holly," Michael countered.

"Michael!"

"I'm serious. I can't believe you did that," he replied.

"What's going on?" Jim called.

"Holly invited Toby."

"Oh Michael," Pam chastised, "It's your wedding day."

"Exactly! We haven't even left the church yet and she's betrayed me," he replied.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I did this for you to you know, not just him. We've started this new, amazing journey together. You need to let bygones be bygones and end it."

Michael sat back in his seat, mumbling indiscernible things while the limo filled with excited chatter once again. For over half the ride to their reception Michael steamed and eventually resolved to not allowing even Toby to dampen such a monumental day in all their lives.

" _I'm sorry_ ," he whispered finally, grasping her hand.

"It's okay," she smiled, "I should have talked about it with you and maybe we could have invited him together."

"I wouldn't have, no. But you did it with my best interest in mind, so thank you."

*** _Michael and Holly's Reception_ ***

The limo came to a stop outside of a grassy path leading to a large, open pavilion with archways decorated in white streamers and red balloons.

"It looks gorgeous," Holly cooed.

Michael was just as excited and amazed, gazing out the window, while their bridesmaids and groomsmen began to filter out of the car. He took Holly by the hand and pulled her along with him out of the car and down the path. The archway opened into a large area that buzzed with excited energy from their wedding guests who already mingled and took advantage of the dance floor. The DJ stopped the music, however, as soon as he and Holly appeared in the doorway.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your guests of honor have arrived. Michael and Holly Scott!"

Their own personal arena erupted into cheers and applause and his reaction was to turn to Holly and kiss her. It was as if kissing her was the only way he could steady himself and not float right away, and he must've been really unsteady. Moments passed and they were still locked in their embrace, and the DJ had started the music back up. For the second time that day they were breathless when they parted.

"I am going to go say hi to everyone," she breathed, "I'll meet you in the middle?"

"Sounds good," he replied, watching her as she turned and glided away.

Michael went the opposite way, shaking hands and hugging family he hadn't seen in years, and then he came upon Toby. He stood by himself at the end of one of the buffet tables and Michael attempted to prepare himself.

"Hi, Toby. Glad you could make it."

"Thanks, Michael," he replied so soft and squeakily that Michael could hardly hear him, "congratulations by the way. The wedding was beautiful."

"Thank you, thank you." Michael looks to the camera with an expression of boredom.

They stood facing each other silently, the awkwardness mounting, until Michael let out the breath he'd been holding and walked away. There was only so much he could take and it was his wedding day for crying out loud. Michael continued his rounds to the guests until he found his Dunder Mifflin family. Excitement coursed through him as he approached the table they all sat at together.

"Hey, guys! What do you think? Everything you dreamed for me or what?"

"Congratulations, Michael," they all replied in unison.

"It's beautiful," Phyllis added.

"Thank you, thank you. I can't believe this day is finally here and you all came. That's what she said."

"I just want to say, Michael, that I think it was very mature of you to invite not only Toby, but Jan," Oscar announced.

"Yes, yes it was. I've gotten very mature since – wait – Jan?! What are you talking about?"

The whole bunch looked to one another in confusion before they pointed towards the DJ booth and Michael's gaze followed. He froze. Michael could feel his heart begin to pound desperately against his chest as he stared at the back of Jan Levinson. She was speaking very animatedly with the DJ, her hair flipping all about as he attempted to ignore her.

" _You have got to be kidding me_ ," he choked as he made his way over.

"What kind of DJ doesn't have Doris Day!?" he could hear her shout.

"DJ's working in _this_ century!" the man countered.

"Hello, Jan," Michael greeted.

The woman spun around clumsily, a silver flask in her hand as she grinned like a madwoman.

"Michael! Hi! Oh, you look _very_ nice," she cooed, moving too close.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," she began, eyeing him intently, "I heard you were getting married, to another woman, and it didn't sit well with me."

"It doesn't _have_ to sit well with you, Jan," he replied, shaking his head in disbelief, "we've been broken up for years and you have a kid. What were you thinking?!"

"I told you not to date her, Michael!" she snapped, her finger in his face.

"Okay, Jan. I think it's time for you to leave."

"I told you not to date her, and what do you do? You marry her!"

 _Where is security? Do they even have security here?_ He thought desperately as the tables closest to them now watched.

"Are you listening to me?! You never listened to me and _this_ is why we didn't work out, Michael."

"No, no. We didn't work out because you are nuts," he replied.

"Excuse me?!"

"What is going on here? Did she hurt you, Michael?" Dwight asked, appearing at his side.

"Jan is here!" he pointed, "what do we do?!"

"I'm standing right here!"

"I'll call the authorities," Dwight replied, taking off.

"I am not leaving, Michael."

It felt like a century standing there while Jan eyed him with unstable determination until the police arrived. Holly had attempted to come over but he shooed her away for her own good. As soon as the police appeared he breathed a sigh of relief, and Jan took off. Michael watched stunned as the woman ran barefoot all around the pavilion with the officers on her heels. They chased her all the way out of the pavilion, her screams fading as he and the rest of the reception stared after her in silence.

Michael finally came out of his stupor and ordered the DJ to turn the music back on before heading over to where Holly stood waiting.

"I promise," she began, taking his hands, "I did _not_ send her an invitation."

"I know," he replied before kissing her.

"Time for food?" she asked.

Michael nodded and they walked hand in hand to the DJ to make the announcement before making their way to the main table. It took a while for everyone to get through the line but when they did it was time for Michael's favorite part. Toasts. He watched and listened with excitement as friends and family wished himself and Holly a happily ever after together. When the last person sat, Holly clinked her own glass filled with water, and Michael watched her in wonder.

"Hello everyone," she began, "first of all, thank you _so_ much for sharing this special day with us. Michael, I could go on and on about how much I love you, and how happy I am to have become your wife, finally. But I decided that now was the perfect moment to share another huge announcement while everyone we love surrounds us."

Michael had gone from wonder to confusion. He didn't have a clue what announcement she was referring to. Meanwhile, she was stalling, biting at her lip while they all waited in anticipation.

" _What is it_?" he finally whispered.

"I'm pregnant!"

Everyone gasped before breaking out in cheer and applause as Michael sat staring up at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" he asked, coming slowly to his feet.

"Yes!" she cried, "you are going to be a dad!"

"I'm going to be a dad?! For real this time?!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. I'm going to be a dad!"

The reception was wrapping up and Michael was overwhelmed with excitement from finally being married to Holly, to learning he was going to be a dad. He was buzzing and pulling Holly into a kiss every few minutes to take the edge off. They were making their rounds to everyone one last time, thanking them for coming and sending them on their way. When they came upon their Dunder Mifflin crew it was a little rougher. Michael hated saying goodbye to them for a second time and not knowing whether it'd be the last time.

"Jim! I'm going to be a dad, can you believe it?! And it was _my_ sperm this time."

"That's amazing news, Michael. Congratulations," Jim replied, glancing to the camera with a smirk.

Michael and Holly said goodbye to the rest of the crew and they watched as nearly everyone had filtered out before making their way to the doorway themselves. Hand in hand while the pavilion emptied steadily, Michael turned to Holly then.

"I love you, Michael," she breathed, her blue eyes twinkling.

"I love you, too. I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Shall we go start this new chapter of ours then?"

"Indeed we shall," he replied as they headed out.


End file.
